¡Que estoy oyendo!
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: [Traducción] Danny escucha una conversación MUY extraña entre Dash y Sam. Rating depende de la mente de cada uno.


**Esta es una traducción, yo no puedo escribir humor, tengo una incapacidad para ello, pero bueno, el fic me mato y no pude más que pedir permiso para traducir so... el crédito es de gothikXmuffins **

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

* * *

**¡Que estoy oyendo!**

Era un día normal de escuela para el joven Danny Fenton y sus amigos. Lleno del aburrido señor Lancer, Dash tratando de matar a Danny y una discusión entre Tucker y Sam. Acababa de salir y Danny estaba caminando por la puerta principal, entonces escuchó una voz diciendo:

"¿Son reales?" No le costó identificar que la voz era de Dash. Se asustó. '_¿A quién podria hablarle de ese modo?!_' pensó.

"Claro que si¿qué pensabas?" _Oh Dios Mío_, gritó Danny por dentro,_ ¡SAM! _No podía creer que Dash pudiera preguntarle algo así a nadie, sin ser Sam la excepción. Se acercó al árbol donde estaban parados, pero permaneció oculto a la vista. No quería que supieran que los estaba espiando.

"Ehm, no lo sé... sólo lo imaginaba." soltó Dash. Danny se golpeó la frente. _Es un pervertido_.

"¿Por qué me preguntaste Dash?... ¿pensaste que eran falsos?" rió Sam. Danny imaginó la cara de Dash. Probablemente se estaba sonrojando a cada minuto.

"Bueno, verás, conociendo a tu familia y su gran riqueza, sólo imaginé que, tú sabes, podrían ser reales." Danny se confundió con ese enunciado. _¿Qué tenía que ver la riqueza con el... uhm... cuerpo de Sam? _Danny pensó que sólo la tonta mente de Dash podría hacerlo preguntar algo como eso. Dash podía ser realmente un imbécil. Danny se detuvo a escuchar más.

"No," replicó Sam, "Son reales. No me gusta la idea de unos falsos. Parecen tan raros." dijo. Danny probablemente estaba sonrojándose más que Dash ahí mismo. No soportaba estar ahí parado oyendo esa enferma conversación.

"¿Puedo verlos?" preguntó Dash en voz baja. Danny contuvo las ganas de vomitar. _¿Por qué rayos Dash preguntó eso?... ¡Es tan desagradable!_ Se imaginó la respuesta de Sam. Sabía que le daría una tremenda bofetada y gritaría "No."

"Seguro." dijo Sam. ¡_¿Qué?! _Danny quería gritar tan fuerte como pudiera, pero no pudo. Estaba en shock, no podía creer que Sam estuviera haciendo eso. "¿Para qué quieres verlos?" preguntó a continuación.

"No sé. Mi padre y yo estabamos pensando en darle a mi madre algo así para su cumpleaños." _Okay, Dash y su familia tienen un gusto muy raro en cuestión de regalos de cumpleaños,_ se dijo Danny a si mismo. Aunque de algún modo el pensamiento era divertido. Imaginarse a Dash y a su padre darle eso a la señora lo hizo reír.

"Bueno, aquí están," dijo Sam, "En todo su esplendor." Danny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esto, sin duda, lo iba a marcar de por vida, "Toma, puedes agarrarlos si quieres." Eso hizo que Danny quisiera morirse ahí mismo, pero continuo escuchando.

"Esta bien." dijo Dash "Vaya, son tan brillantes. Debes limpiarlos todos los días." Danny no necesitaba escuchar a Dash decir eso sobre Sam. Ella se rió ligeramente.

"Bueno, si, tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que se vean mal o algo así." la cara de Danny estaba literalmente morada para ese punto, por todo lo que sentía al oír eso.

"Cielos, son enormes." dijo Dash. Danny no podía soportarlo más. Salió del arbusto donde estaba escondido y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"¡Es suficiente!... ¡Suficiente dije!" Corría al tiempo que decía esto. Se detuvo ante ambos. Quienes lo miraban con una expresión de confusión. Sam aún tenía la playera puesta y Dash tenía algo en su mano, "Abre tu mano Dash." Dash dio un paso atrás y abrió su mano. En su palma yacían un par de aretes de diamante.

"Sólo quería ver si eran diamantes de verdad o no. Quería comprarle un par a mi mamá para su cumpleaños." dijo Dash con una ligera nota de terror en su voz. Entonces, Sam rompió a reír.

"Ay Danny¿de qué pensaste que estabamos hablando?" se estaba convulsionando de la risa en el suelo. Sólo hasta entonces Danny sintió la ráfaga de sangre en su cara y se sintió como un idiota.

"Fenton!eres un tonto!" dijo Dash. le regresó los aretes a Sam y caminó hacia casa.

----

**Kozumy  
Y bueno, yo descubrí que soy una niña muy muy mala porque antes de llevar un cuarto de fic leído ya me estaba matando de la risa, conclusión: soy una mente pervertida que entiende muy bien el doble sentido  
Si ustedes no entendieron ni papa felicitense: son muy inocentes!!!!  
Dejen reviews... a la autora le van a encantar**


End file.
